


The Other Side Of You

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Percy gets jealous when he finds Annabeth talking to a guy he's never seen before.





	1. Other Side of You

Percy's POV

I was walking Annabeth to training when she stopped to talk to someone. 

He was about as tall as me, with brown hair and blue eyes. I'd never seen him before so I figured he was a new camper. 

"Tomorrow? Okay." Annabeth smiled. 

I had tuned out of the conversation until the very end, deciding to stare off into space instead, and only noticed she'd finished talking when she'd smiled. 

The only problem was she wasn't smiling at me, she was smiling at him.

"Annabeth, we have to go. Chiron's going to get mad again."  
"Give me one minute Percy! Geez. Just go without me." 

I cringed. 

Annabeth never snapped at me, ever. 

What did this guy have that I didn't? 

Not to mention, I had saved the world multiple times. 

What had this random guy done besides talk to my girlfriend?

All I could see was that he had just talked and he was some kind of god to Annabeth.

"Fine," I snapped back. I ran to training. 

Without Annabeth.

~~~ 

I felt Grover nudge me in the middle of training. 

Annabeth had been ignoring me all class.

"Are you okay Percy? You seem upset." 

I glanced at him. 

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

It wasn't as if my girlfriend was ignoring me or anything like that.

"You sure? We can go talk somewhere if you want to-"

"I'm fine," I said, cutting him off. I ignored him after that. 

"Percy, pay attention!" 

I glared at Clarisse. She want the teacher. She couldn't tell me what to do! 

That was Chiron's job. And Mr.D's. 

Not that he ever DID his job. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped in a whisper. I didn't want anyone to call me out for yelling at Clarisse. I also didn't want her to beat me up.

"Percy, you're acting weird." 

Annabeth FINALLY spoke to me.

"Oh, now you ask if I'm okay." I snapped. I crossed my arms and turned around. 

"And what's his problem?" She asked Grover.  
"He's being paranoid, that's his problem." Grover laughed. 

"I'm not paranoid!" I snapped. "You ignored me, and then yelled at me! And who was that guy you were talking to? I've never see him here before today." 

I tried to make them all rhetorical questions, because I wasn't ready to talk just yet, but Annabeth went ahead and answered all of them anyway.

"Am I really hearing what I'm hearing? Is someone a little jealous?"

I glanced at Annabeth from the corner of my eye, my arms still crossed and back still turned. She was smirking at me like she'd won something.

"No," I snapped. "I'm just curious."  
"Jealous," she whispered.  
"I am not!" I snapped. "It's one guy, and you were just talking! I have no reason to be jealous!"  
"Then stop complaining," she grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey," I whined. "I wasn't ready to forgive you for ignoring me yet. That's cheating." I pouted. Annabeth laughed and pulled me into a hug.  
"Either you two get a room or train with us. What's it gonna be?" Grover asked. 

"We're staying here and training. I want to kick Clarisse's butt." 

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and walked up to Clarisse. I sighed and sat down to watch.


	2. Excuses, Excuses

Percy's Pov

On the way back from training, we ran into Annabeth's friend again, and of course they stopped to talk.

"Yeah, I'd be jealous too." Grover whispered to me. I crossed my arms and pouted. 

"I'm not jealous," I whined. 

"Tell that to your face," Annabeth laughed and gave me a hug. "Percy, this is Brady. He was my old surf teacher." I glanced at Annabeth.

Teacher? As in... not able to date in a million years?

"But he's my age," I frowned. 

"Did I forget that part?" Annabeth hummed. 

"I'm Brady. Nice to meet you." Brady said. We shook hands.

"Percy Jackson. I kind of saved the world... multiple times." I smiled. Beat that Brady.

Annabeth gave me a look and punched my elbow.

"Ow!" I pouted. Even Grover was looking at me weird.

Maybe it was because I was bragging, or ... was I being weird? Oh well, I'd worry about that later.  
Right now I needed to worry about this new teenage teacher guy.

"Good to know," Brady laughed. "Well, I gotta go teach Nico how to surf. It should be funny - I don't think Nico's ever set foot in the water, let alone worn a swimsuit in his life. You can come too if you want, but I understand if you're busy." 

Brady looked at Annabeth. 

"Maybe we'll join in later," Annabeth said. "Right now I gotta go ask Chiron about tomorrow's lesson plan." Annabeth grabbed me and Grover by the arm and took us to my cabin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to my cabin, Annabeth slammed the door behind us.

"What's the matter with you two?!" She snapped.

"Um... I'm just kinda here." Grover gulped. Annabeth let his arm go. 

Then she glared at me.

"What's your excuse Percy? This isn't you, you hate talking about saving the world. You never brag but now... and in front of Brady? Really? He's never going to want to talk to me again!" Annabeth sighed.

I gulped. So... I was being weird then...

"What's gotten into you?" Annabeth dropped my arm.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I guess I got... a little carried away. You can't just introduce someone knew who's my age and you've known before though! That's not fair! What do you think I was thinking?"

"What do I look like to you, a mind reader? I don't know what you were thinking! I was just trying to introduce you to him and then you got mad and stormed off!"

She was talking about before training, I realized. I sighed. Sure, I realized only now I had been kind of a jerk, but so had Grover, saying that I was jealous in front of him.

"Grover started it all, he's the one who said I was jealous in front of him!"

Grover's jaw dropped and he glared at me.

"Are you seriously blaming me?"

"Percy, is now really the time to point fingers at people? But he does have a point Grover. You were being kind of a jerk."

Grover sighed. 

"Fine, I'm sorry Annabeth."

"You don't sound sorry," Annabeth grinned, but kind of smirking at the same time.

"Oh, now you're just messing with me." 

Grover punched her shoulder slightly and Annabeth laughed.

"Percy, until you can apologize for real, because I know you and you aren't ever ready to do that right away, we won't speak."  
"Annabeth!" I whined.  
"Sorry. This is your punishment for embarrassing me."

With that, she and Grover left, leaving me alone. 

I sighed and laid down on my bed.

What was I going to do?


	3. Percy's Punishment

Annabeth and I still weren't talking.This week, she decided it would be more fun to hang out with Brady and Grover than her boyfriend. Which was expected, since I was being punished, but I hadn't expected the punishment to be this severe. I was sitting on the big house porch doing my homework for Chiron's class. I couldn't stand to be in my cabin alone anymore - it was getting too claustrophobic, and I couldn't take being alone with just me and my thoughts anymore.

"Percy?"

Someone called me. They stepped onto the porch and walked over to me. I sighed. "Hi Chiron," I said.  
"Are you okay Percy?" He asked.  
"I'm fine ... I guess." I sighed again.

"I'm just bored because I'm being punished." I put my pencil down and Chiron gave me a weird look.  
"By who? Sally? Or Poseidon?" He asked. "Annabeth. I embarrassed her in front of Brady and now she's disowning me." I stared into space.

"You should just apologize." Chiron said."You two always get along."

"Yeah, but what about me? What about my feelings? I have a lot going on in here." I pointed to my head. Chiron smiled slightly.  
"We all do Percy. But fighting with your girlfriend shouldn't be one of them." Then he left, and I was alone again. Great.

I looked up and saw something I wish I'd never seen. Annabeth was hugging Brady and Grover was laughing with them. 'Annabeth, why are you doing this to me?' I thought.

"Percy are you okay?"  
I looked up and saw Juniper.  
"No," I admitted. Juniper sat next to me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. As we started talking, I saw Grover look at the Big House porch and nod to Annabeth. She pointed to me and Juniper.  
"Ignore him," Juniper said, nudging me.  
"Tell me what's wrong." I sighed and prepared myself to give Juniper a lecture on my punishment.

"Well, it all started when Annabeth introduced me to her surf teacher."


	4. So NOT Jealous

Percy's Pov

When I finished explaining, Juniper grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's so cute!!" She squealed.

"Why?" 

"Because you're jealous! That's part of the relashionship. Duh."

"I am not jealous!" I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Percy, why are you hanging out with Juniper?"

Uh oh.

"I can't hang out with other people while I'm being punished?" I asked Grover.

"She's my girlfriend." He said simply.

"So? Maybe I wanted to hang out with him. Maybe it wasn't his fault." Juniper stood up, ready to defend me. I hid behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You should add in the part where I shouldn't be punished because I'm adorable." I looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, are you going to come? I just got Nico into a swim suit." 

Oh great, Brady was here.

"Sup Brady," I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sup," he smiled. 

"Brady," Annabeth said, "I apologize for my boyfriends' behavior in the future."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong in the past." Brady shrugged.

"Yes he did!" Annabeth gaped at him. "He embarassed me in front of you."

"No he didn't," I corrected. Annabeth glared at me and I knew to be quiet.

"When?" Brady gave her a look.

"Earlier last week. He was bragging about-"

 

Suddenly Juniper butted in.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we just put it behind us and forget it? If Brady doesn't remember it was probably nothing."

"Yeah, no one likes fighting." Brady rested a hand on Annabeth shoulder and I saw her relax a tiny bit.

"Yes, and let's not forget the part where we fell into Tartarus together. And escaped." I held Annabeth's hand and she sighed.

"Woah, really?" Brady looked at me, then at Annabeth, then back at me. I nodded.

"You guys are deep," he said. He sounded like a surf teacher. Not a boyfriend.

"HEY PERCY WHO'S YOUR FRIEND!?"

I screamed, not knowing anyone was behind me and blasted the person with water. Realizing it was my half sister Emily, I burst out laughing. She wiped water out of her eyes and I could tell she didn't find it funny. 

"Ha ha ha," Emily said, "very funny."

"It actually was."

"How's this for funny?"

She drenched me completely with water.

"Hey!" 

"Dude chill, you're already dry." Emily said.

"You chill, I'm telling dad!" 

"YOU STARTED IT!" Emily snapped.

"You scared me!"

~~~

"Percy, Emily, what's going on?"  

I froze and felt all the color drain from my face.

"They were fighting."

"No we weren't!" Emily and I said at the same time.

"We were just having a water fight! See?" Emily splashed me gently with water.

"Yeah! Ow, that hurt so bad Em." I said, splashing her back.

"Oh I'll get you for that." 

"You better not. I'm warning you. I can do a lot of damage."

"I'd like to see you try. Oh no, stop, it hurts so bad." I said as Emily continued to soak my face.

"Noooo..." I fake screamed. I watched the look on dad's face harden. He still wasn't having it.

"Nice try," he said. "Olympus, now."

Emily and I crossed our arms and glared at each other as we were transported to Olympus.

 


	5. The Lost Son of Poseidon

Percy's Pov

"I tried to get us out of it." I said.

"I know." Emily crossed her arms.

"It was going to happen anyway."

"Percy, I don't blame you."

"I mean dad would have figured out we were really fighting anyway - "

"Percy!" I glanced at Emily.

"I DON'T blame you."

"Oh... why not?"

"Okay then, so you want me to blame you."

"No!" I blurted. Emily smirked.

"Thought so."

"I don't exactly want to fight with my half sister while we're waiting to be punished."

"For fighting anyway."

"Exactlty." 

We sighed at the same time.

"I'm kinda scared," Emily said.

"Why? It's just dad."

"And look who's next to him."

"Zeus. Oh. OH."

"Yeah, exactly." Emily ran a hand through her hair. "We're in deep trouble. Shut up, they're coming over here."

"You shut up, I wasn't talking!"

"Yes you were!"

"Are you honestly fighting again? Even while we're deciding on your punishment for fighting in the first place? You two never learn or know when to quit do you?" Dad said as he walked over with Zeus.

"Hi Zeus," I waved. Zeus didn't respond- he simply glared at me. "Um... sorry?" Emily apologized (Apollo-gize, haha). It sounded like a question, or she was uncertain about the apology. Dad sighed, and it looked like he had calmed down. I started to relax a little bit, but Emily nudged me in my stomach and made me concentrate.

"Until we decide your punishment for arguing," dad said, "you will not be able to use your powers. If you get in a situation where you need them to defend yourselves... well... too bad."

"DAD!" Emily and I groaned. We jumped up from our chairs and started to protest.

"This isn't fair, I got scared when she jumped up behind me! Then she sprayed me with water. I was defending myself!"

"I didn't mean to, it was reflex!" Emily begged. "I'm sorry!"

"Too bad, you should have thought about the consequences before you acted." 

Then dad and Zeus disappeared. Emily turned to me.

"I kind of hate you right now."

"Same here." I pouted and sat back down. "I was innocent."

"I've seen you and Annabeth kiss. You lost your innocence when you started dating." I rolled my eyes as Emily sat down next to me.

"This isn't fair," she started. "We scared each other."

"It wasn't a REAL fight anyway." I agreed. "It was just messing around."

"I know right?"

"Hello?" Someone called.

"Who's that?" Emily got up.

"Dad?"

"That sounds like Brady!" I jumped up and ran around the hallway. 

"Brady, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Poseidon." He explained.

Emily and I glanced at each other.

"He's my dad."


	6. Shut Up and Sit Down

Percy's Pov

"Shut up," Emily said.

"I'm serious. Where's Poseidon? I need to see my dad!" Brady said.

"So am I," Emily said. "Shut up. That's not true. He's our dad, not yours. Go find your own Olympian parent. I've heard Zeus is fun." Emily grinned and Brady frowned.

"He's my dad too." Brady crossed his arms.

"Are you Roman?" I asked. Brady shook his head.

"You might wanna sit down then,"  He said. He sat next to me and looked at Emily. She backed away from us and I thought she was going to run away.

"DAD!" She yelled. Poseidon appeared next to her. She spun around to face him.

"Is he related to us?" She pointed to Brady and all the color drained out of Poseidon's face.

"Yes." He sighed. "It's a long story." 

I climbed into dad's lap and Emily and Brady frowned.

"What? Emily sees him all the time and I never do! And I'm being punished by him and Annabeth."

Brady shrugged but Emily frowned. She sat next to Brady, pouting.

"I'm adopted." Brady explained. Emily rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. 

"Well you could have TOLD us that!" She snapped.

"Em, calm down." Dad said. "It's my fault I didn't tell you. Three years before Percy was born I found him running from his parents. I don't know why, but he could see the camp through the Mist. He must be part demigod, or else he wouldn't have been able to enter camp half blood. He was only five when I found him. Which-"

"Which explains why he's older than me and Emily," I said.

"Exactly."

"He looks like a son of Apollo." Emily said.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"There's just one problem. I love the water." Brady said. "So..."

Brady glanced at dad.

"You're not adopted Brady."

I'd been drinking a water bottle and I spit it all out and started choking. Emily smacked my back, trying to help me. Dad just looked at me like I was interrupting Brady.

"I'm - *chokes* sorry my *coughs* choking is interrupting you Brady." I choked.

"Huh?" Brady asked.

"Never mind." 

"He's being ridiculous," dad explained. "He's jealous."

"I am not!" I snapped, standing up.

"Just shut up, sit down and listen." Emily pulled me back down. "And stop choking."

I pouted, but listened to the story.


End file.
